


Locked Out

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, Spoilers, Time Skips, just go with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "GO. AWAY.""WE SHARE A FUCKING APARTMENT, YOU DUMBASS!""THEN GO STAY WHEREVER YOU HAVE BEEN GOING LATELY BECAUSE YOU SEEM TO LIKE IT THERE!" Kageyama pressed his back to the door sliding down in defeat."Come on, you know I really love you,""Then tell me where you have been," Came the muffled response on the other side of the door."I can't do that""WHY THE FUCK NOT?""It will ruin... everything"----------------------------------Kageyama had been planning to propose to Hinata after 5 years of dating and after a misunderstanding between the two, Kageyama finds himself locked out of his own apartment.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 32
Kudos: 81





	1. Locked Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii!!!! This will be a small series about a kagehina fight - it is after the time skip and has spoilers so don't read if you haven't read the latest chapters! It's very angsty tho I promise in the end it will be all resolved and good!!
> 
> i honestly don't know where this came from but I had the idea in my head AND I PROMISE TO FINISH IT SO DONT WORRY YOUR LITTLE HEADS :)

___________________

KAGEYAMA POV

___________________

Kageyama glanced at the train station clock displaying a bright "11:09 pm"

He gave a small hum making his way through the small crowds at night, glancing at the small box in his pockets that felt extremely heavy for something so small. He gave his final farewell before catching a cab back to his apartment. Hinata would probably have arrived home by now and was waiting for him. Tobio felt bad for leaving his boyfriend for longer periods of time, looking for the perfect ring and getting Bokuto not only pick out the ring but measure the perfect size for his finger.

He nervously tapped the box in his pocket as the bad crept its way to their apartment. He wanted to think of something else other than what could go wrong. Hinata would reject him (possibly likely) and not want to see him again (probably likely but he wasn't sure) or could say he wasn't ready (NOW THAT WAS A BIG ONE) He tried to get his mind off everything, remembering when he had got with Hinata.

They had been dating for 5 years, both of them stuttering through a confession in second-year.

_It was only the start of their second-year and Kageyama couldn't help but feel like something has changed between himself at_

_"I need to"_

_"Hinata-"_

_Both boys started speaking at the same time to try and fill the void of the awkward silence. Both snapped their mouths shut and stared at each other, waiting for a response. Kageyama would probably laugh if he saw how they both stood in the room silent for around two minutes. Hinata turned a bright red before stooping into a low bow._

_"Kageyama-kun! I really like you could you please go out with me!?" He had piped up before Kageyama even got a chance to open his mouth. Kageyama stood still (very dumbly) with his mouth slightly agape staring at the boy in front of him._

_"Gwah! I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way- I just thought- You know what, you can forget about this. This never happened ok? I didn't mean to make things awkward I thought you may be felt the same. I don't know. I'm sorry." Hinata rambled on, the hem of his shirt now very interesting._

_"I'm sorry?" Kageyama repeated slowly._

_"Ah! I knew you didn't feel the same way, I swear we can just go on and pretend this never happened-"  
_

_"No! Wait..." Kageyama paused. He wasn't very good with his words (he knew it) and paused. He had known that he had liked the small middle blocker for some time just never found the right words to express it._ _"I like you too."_

_Kageyama honestly had nothing else to say. Something he definitely did not want to do was expand on that and make it cheesy because it wasn't like him. Hinata had paused and stared at him, unmoving. Kageyama had felt burned under his gaze and shuffled awkwardly on his feet._

_"KA-GE-YAMAAAA!" Hinata had flung himself onto Kageyama's chest and hugged him tightly. He stood there (VERY VERY STUPIDLY) and blinked down at Hinata. Thinking back Kageyama was sure it was probably like hugging a brick wall._

He snapped out of his thoughts as he approached the stairs of his (and Hinata's) apartment. He slumped up the stairs, as he hadn't properly got to cool down, leaving training as fast as possible to meet Bokuto and go pick up the ring. He knew he was probably distant to Hinata but he was more afraid of him finding out the secret of the proposal, it would just ruin it.

Kageyama quietly shut the door behind him as he slid into the apartment. He wasn't really sure of the time as he had forgotten his phone when leaving earlier in the morning. He glanced around the dark hallway before heading into the living room where he was met with his glaring boyfriend.

"Sh-"

"Tobio." Hinata was sending a death glare towards Kageyama as he stalled in the hall. Kageyama frowned and opened his mouth to say something before shutting it. Hinata was slightly trembling gripping Kageyama's phone in his hands. "You didn't call me." He said softly.

"I was-" 

"No." Kageyama frowned. Hinata looked mad, _'no shit'_ and looked very close to exploding. Kageyama was sure that if the grip on his phone were tighter the phone would probably shatter to pieces.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't give me that!" Hinata stood up from the chair, angrily brandishing the phone in his face. "Why the fuck were you out so late? You didn't tell me and I was really worried about you!" Hinata was screaming, his eyes starting to glisten with tears as he yelled. 

"Sho! I was..." _'Oh shit this was really really bad' I could tell him- THAT WOULD RUIN IT' "._.. out" 

_'fuck'_

"Uh huh and that's all you're going to tell me?" Kageyama's phone fell onto the floor with a soft _thump_ as Hinata took a step towards him.

"I'm sorry I was out late-"

"Tobio! You have been going _out_ for about a week now and I'm getting sick of it! I trust you, I really do but you never tell me where you are going! I get really fucking worried about you when you are looking at your phone or you don't show home from practice. You could be- I dunno fucking dying and I can't help you! You have been acting really weird around me lately! A-am I doing something wrong? If you want to break up with me just hurry up and rip off the band-aid because I can't take it" Hinata was panting after yelling his thoughts out into the silent apartment. Tears were now freely running down his cheeks, glistening slightly in the small light of the room.

"Shouyou, I'm really sorry- I still love you- I can't-"

"If you don't love me anymore you can just fucking say it."

"What-"

Kageyama had gotten into countless fights with Hinata through the years of his relationship. They both tended to be very forward and short-tempered people and their fights were more often than not explosive. However, THIS fight was so much more. Hinata hadn't ever looked this sad, hurt and angry all at the same time. Kageyama didn't want him to look like that.

"You know I don't think that, so please don't-"

"Tobi- Kageyama-san," Hinata hadn't called by honorifics for a very long time now, only resorting to using names like _Yama-Yama_ and _Bakageyama_ in public and around friends. Kageyama could feel his fists tremble slightly, curling his fingers around the box in his pocket. "you should leave."

"Hey- Wait!" Hinata had stepped forward using one finger to push him back. Kageyama tried to resist but Hinata got both hands on his chest staring into hid eyes. _'No no no'_

"Just leave! I need time to think and be alone so please _just fucking get out!_ " He stumbled back slightly, the grip on the box in his hand releasing as he got pushed past the door. 

"Sho-"

"Don't call me that. Just don't talk to me for a while ok? Text me or something-"

"Shouyou-"

"No don't fucking _Shouyou_ me! I need time OK!" The door slammed in his face as he stumbled out of the apartment.

"Sho... we share an apartment could you please let me in?"

"No. You are not coming in. Go the fuck away."

"Where am I going to fucking stay- Just let me in!" Kageyama punched his fist against the locked door, which probably, no definitely did not help the situation. He knew he sounded angry but he wasn't he was just truly hurt. "You said you trusted me-"

"I don't know at this point! You're trying to fucking trick me or something to get back in but I won't let you! I don't forgive you!"

"Please, I love you just let me back in!" Kageyama raked his trembling fingers through his hair because one thing he knew about his boyfriend is that once he has made up his mind, it is set and there is nothing that could change it.

"GO. AWAY."

"WE SHARE A FUCKING APARTMENT, YOU DUMBASS!"

"THEN GO STAY WHEREVER YOU HAVE BEEN GOING LATELY BECAUSE YOU SEEM TO LIKE IT THERE!" Kageyama pressed his back to the door sliding down in defeat.

"Come on, you know I really love you,"

"Then tell me where you have been," Came the muffled response on the other side of the door.

"I can't do that"

"WHY THE FUCK NOT?"

"It will ruin... everything"

"What the fuck is everything? If you can't tell me then just go" Hinata was stubborn, he knew that much, and being a grown-ass man on the verge of tears locked outside an apartment is probably something his neighbours did not want to meet.

Kageyama muttered a small "Fine" because he was just as stubborn as Hinata and, YES he wanted to cry, NO he could not do that outside, left. He stumbled down the sidewalk, probably looking quite drunk to the other people around him, and tried to keep his tears at bay.

He technically could have just told Hinata about the proposal and why he was so distant. He could have come up with a lie, but he couldn't lie to Hinata who probably could smell it out from a mile away. Kageyama contemplated on where to go, he had a break this weekend which he was going to use - well not now - and had nowhere to go. 

He thought of visiting a friend but that would be pitiful to end up on someone's doorstep at what was probably around midnight. He thought to places he could go because friends were not at the top of his list. He could go to a hotel, he had his wallet. That just seemed like a waste of money and he had just spent so much on that stupid ring.

Speaking of said stupid ring, _where is it_? He patted his pockets absently and froze in panic. He didn't drop it in his mildly drunk-emotional haze, right? No, he wasn't holding it outside the door either which only meant...

' _oh, fuck my life'_


	2. Heading Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama heads back home after being kicked out and encounters an unlikely friend :0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a lot longer than the first chapter so its good - also thanks to all the people that left kudos even thought the chapter was short I really appreciate the support!!!!! I'm honestly not really good at pacing or feelings so i hope the story turns out ok

___________________

KAGEYAMA POV

___________________

Kageyama groaned as he rested the palms of his hands over his eyes. The small nagging voice in his head was telling him to go somewhere, _anywhere_ and not cry in public like a total baby. Dark clouds loomed over the sky, covering the moon, making the streets relatively dark.

After moments of consideration, he thought back to his childhood home, currently occupied by... no one. Since he had left the home after going pro, his parents had kept the home for holidays and family events despite being overseas on business 90% of the time. Kageyama was aware that he did not have a key but he remembered the spare key that was kept underneath the small frog statue his sister had placed in the front garden because it was 'cute' and that the garden needed decoration since there were no flowers or bushes surrounding the house.

With a final sigh, Kageyama made his way back to the train station. He slid into the empty train carriage hoping that he was not stupid and that the keys were still out. Too late noe. The train silently rattled on until his stop in Miyagi finally came up. He trudged out of the train and blinked at the open path. He remembered the way to his house but it would be A LOT easier if he had his phone on hand.

He glared at the sky as a soft shower rained down. It wasn't pouring and it definitely wasn't a storm but what it definitely was, was a fucking pain.

Kageyama begrudgingly pulled his hoodie over his head before shoving his hands into his pockets and started walking into the general direction of his house. He knew basic landmarks and parks that could lead him to his house and even in the dark, he didn't get lost that easily. (After his first year in Tokyo, he had learnt that the hard way that getting lost absolutely sucked)

Coming into view he saw the mountain in which the Karasuno highschool sat. He paused for a second, the memories rushing back to him before promptly scowling and making getting back on the path back home.

He walked in the silent night, the only thing really was his footsteps and the rain that hit the pavement softly, which was extremely unsettling for him. After spending so much time with Hinata, he had become attuned to the background noise of chatter or the sound of a game blaring from his phone. Even a simple shoulder bump to know that he was there, yet here he was walking alone.

He vaguely realised he was tearing up at the sentiment, yet couldn't seem to care because it was probably like 4 am and it was raining. If anyone even came out at this time of night, they would probably be a psychopath and wouldn't care if he was crying. However, despite telling himself this his body rejected that thought and tears were now mingling with the raindrops adorning his face.

He glared at the ground, picking up his pace before hearing a small noise. He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. _Please don't be a mugger or anything-_ A small brown tabby cat sat behind him on the pathway, swishing its tail from side to side.

Kageyama had previous experiences with multiple animals and had come to the conclusion, years ago, that animals truly despised him. He stared at the tabby blankly before turning back around.

**_Meow_ **

He kept on walking. He knew that there were many stray cats that hung around the area from being kicked out of their homes and lived in alleys. He felt a small brush against his ankle and was stared down. The tabby's green eyes blinked back at him ' ** _Meow'_**

"What the fuck do you want?" He mumbled trying to shoo away the cat. He was rewarded with a small chirp from the cat.

"I know you want to scratch me just go away," He said angrily, sniffling, to the cat who _obviously_ did not understand him, staring blankly back at him, cowering under his legs. He took a second to analyse the cat further and noticed it damp and shivering. _'No shit Tobio, it's raining'_

"Were you kicked out of your home too?" He asked the cat, bending down. He hesitantly reached out his hand and hovered over the cat. The cat pushed its head up against his hand which surprised him. He ran his fingers through the cats damp fur and took a second to come to a conclusion.

"Wanna crash at mine?" Kageyama was vaguely aware that speaking to a cat, in the rain, at 4 am, after a possible breakup with his boyfriend was probably, no very stupid. Anyone who saw him would think he was on drugs - he might as well be. He shrugged before lifting the cat to prop is under his hoodie. The cat gave a muffled _**'meow'**_ from inside his hoodie and was soon peeking its nose out the top.

He hummed, holding the cat closer to his chest before reaching his house. In the dark, well he couldn't really tell, looked the same as it did when he left. Dark and Lonely. He frowned as he crouched down to the small frog that 'decorated' his front garden. Thankfully, the small spare key still remained in the little ceramic figure, albeit a bit rusty, and opened the door just fine.

Kageyama stared blankly at the hall of his house. He reached up to turn on the lights, glancing around. He noticed everything looked exactly the way he had left it, with the walls still blank only having few pictures hung on the walls. The cat in his hoodie squirmed in his grasp and he crouched down to let the feline out. The cat jumped out from, the now wet, hoodie. The cat shook her coat and stretched, idly walking into the house like she owned the place.

"What are you doing?" He didn't expect a response, none the less following the cat into the living area of his home after shutting and locking the door. She jumped up onto his couch, spreading her limbs out before flopping down with a small thump. "Make yourself at home I guess,"

He head into the kitchen, opening the pantry to find nothing, except small amounts of cans, rice and instant ramen. Another glance in the fridge told him that he did not have anything to eat. He shrugged, not like he was hungry anyway. The small _**'mrow'**_ from the cat on the couch showed that the cat did not share his sentiment. He scanned the pantry before seeing a small can of tuna. Cats liked fish... right? He got a small bowl and tipped the tuna into it.

"Oi, cat," he called out into the living room. There was silence followed by a small thump and the cat stood hesitantly at the doorway. "here is food." He sat the bowl down and the cat bounded over and started to eat the food. Cats did like fish.

He scratched his head before heading into his room. He still had clothes in his room for when he stayed over the holidays to visit his sister or celebrate Christmas. He grabbed a new set of clothes and a towel before heading to the shower.

After having a nice, warm shower, that he most definitely DID NOT spend curled up crying under the steaming water, he flopped onto his bed. A good amount of dust rose from the sheets, causing a few coughs, but he didn't care and rest his head on the pillow. He rolled over and stared at the ceiling. He glanced over to his bedside table where a small photo of Hinata and himself sat, taken from their third-year.

He glared at the picture as if it would disappear if his frown would change that. He picked up the picture, brushing the dust that rested from the top off. He probably should have stayed a bit longer begging to be let back in, he knew. Well, it was much too late for that now. He let out a soft sniffle, pressing the photo frame to his chest. 

"I'm sorry..."

A chirp from the door broke him from his thoughts. A small pitter-patter of paws came across the room before a lightweight on his bed pressed into the sheets. The cat, seemingly very at home now, was thankfully dry as she made her way across the bed to Kageyama's chest where she decided to sit.

"What the fuck-" the cat now laid down over his chest emitting a small purr. He blinked stupidly at the cat before setting the photo frame, face down, back onto the bedside table. He reached over to the cat and ran his fingers through her fur. 

"It's not very nice being kicked out from your house is it?" he hummed stroking the cat's fur. "You mustn't really like rain, huh, cat?" The cat's purr vibrated against his chest as he murmured into the darkness.

"Cat isn't a very nice name," he said frowning, "unless you are planning to leave in the morning?" The cat obviously could not respond and stayed purring on his chest. "So you're gonna stay? We can both remained kicked out together." 

"It's really not nice being kicked out, huh?" He hummed thoughtfully, rubbing his eyes from the small number of tears that found their way onto his cheeks. "Do you have owners? Cat, will they ever let you back in, do you think? I don't know if I'm gonna be allowed back in, though he probably found the ring I left behind." The cat didn't give a response, just being like a silent comfort.

"Cat really isn't a nice name but I don't know how to name animals. They never liked me. Shoyo would probably be good at names." He choked out a sob as he held the cat closer.

"You know, I didn't mean to act so distant towards him. I was scared that he would figure out the surprise because I swear he can see right through me. I guess I sorta just made the whole thing worse, huh? He thinks I'm horrible, which I am really. I should have come up with better excuses or just told him right then and there. Do you think he would have accepted? I dunno, probably not though," Kageyama let out a bitter chuckle, releasing his, what was probably a death grip, on the cat, "you should be a therapist, you would be good at that."

Rambling to this stray cat, which now thinking about it he should not have really let into his house, made him feel a lot better (which was pretty weird). The cat was still awake, it's green eyes seemingly analysing him, in which he hopes is not thoughts about scratching him.

"What should I name you? I guess I can name you even if you only stay for one night," He mumbled drowsily to the cat. "How about..."

"Kitty?"

"Tabby?"

"Emerald?"

"Poppy?"

"Luna?"

"Mittens?"

The cat paid no mind to anything he was saying, swiping and batting at a thread that came off the covers of his bed. Kageyama released a huff, "you don't have to be such a baby about it you know. Or do want something like milk and cookies?" he snorted to himself, that was a name that Hinata would probably come up with for an animal

**_'Meow'_ **

"What, now you respond...?" The cat turned and blinked slowly at him.

"... Baby?"

"Uhm, Milk and Cookies? ... Cookie?"

_**'Mrowwww'** _

Kageyama blinked back at the cat before giving a small smile, which by the way he HAD GOTTEN BETTER AT (his photoshoots say otherwise), and nodded his head, "Cookie sounds alright... I guess,"

Kageyama, having just spilled literally everything to this cat, felt completely stupid. Cookie, was now silent, staring at the ceiling. His eyes weighed down with exhaustion and his nose felt quite raw after blowing his nose so much. He slipped his arm back underneath the sheets, not taking that chance that Cookie may swipe at him because she could change her mind in the morning, honestly Kageyama had no idea.

The drowsiness of the day hit him as he drifted out of consciousness, his last thought being,

_"What is Hinata doing right now?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i just sorta love soft kageyama with animals its just so cuteeeee <3


	3. OH SHIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's POV after the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally dont know what im doing but here is another chapter

___________________

HINATA POV

___________________

  


"What the fuck is everything? If you can't tell me then just go" Hinata pressed his back against the cold wood of the door with a small sigh. He felt hot tears running down his face as he stubbornly held the door in place. He knew Kageyama was probably just as stubborn and would wait for him to open the door, however he truly felt no remorse for his boyfriend who was stuck outside. Well maybe a little.

Around three weeks ago Kageyama had started acting weird and sort of... skittish? There wasn't really a word to describe Kageyama's change in attitude - not that was in Hinata's vocabulary at least. He started looking at his phone more often and would have a light look on his face, like happiness and contentment, that even Hinata himself rarely saw. Hinata had stolen his phone that night, even though he knew that he should trust his partner's privacy. He knew the password as Kageyama had told him earlier _"I have nothing to hide"_

He flicked through the phone, feeling slightly guilty, and coming back with nothing. No abnormal messages or search history, Hinata seemed to be the only one who called him and just some videos of volleyball. Nothing of the usual. Was Hinata getting jealous of something on his phone? He had asked Kageyama about it and Kageyama's response was "Nothing for you to worry about," Hinata swore he heard a small "yet" muttered afterwards.

Hinata had watched his partner use his phone _more often than usual._ Hinata watched his partner apologise for nights when he would hurriedly lock his phone while Hinata tried to look over his shoulder. After the phone incident he felt particularly guilty for snooping in what he knew was Kageyama's personal space and didn't try again, however, still being suspicious and slightly sad that his boyfriend felt like he couldn't trust Hinata with something.

It really hurt watching his partner seemingly drift away in moments like this, however, Kageyama never failed to act normal in personal time, still cuddling with him like usual while watching a movie or waking up with Kageyama clutching him to his chest. He still gave him a kiss when waking up in the morning and sometimes while he made breakfast. It was all painstakingly _normal_ that Hinata felt that he was dreaming or imagining something that wasn't there.

This was proved wrong, when Kageyama had been apparently messaging someone and locked his phone when Hinata had come to peek. He frowned because, this was his imagination... right? He started watching Kageyama more and keeping him under surveillance and constantly felt bad when Kageyama had asked if there was something wrong. Hinata denied this, of course, and continued watching him... well he was his boyfriend, so he could do that...? Kageyama never asked him to stop, just asking "Is there anything wrong?" or "Are you having a good day?" 

  


That day he had a particularly hard training session, staying around an hour afterwards to practice and build up his serving skills. His muscles were tired, his brain felt dead and he couldn't wait to flop onto his bed. As soon as he arrived home, he had collapsed onto the couch for who knows how long. He frowned into the cushions as he realised his boyfriend STILL hadn't returned home. After a few moments of consideration he fished his phone out of his practice bag and started the call.

Kageyama's ring tone had rung out in the empty house and Hinata hung up with a huff. Of course Kageyama had to do this to him. It hurt that there was the small glimmer of chance that Kageyama _could_ be cheating on him, however, he didn't feel like Kageyama would ever do that to him and trusted his judgement. This thought immediately came to a halt when the apartment door clicked open. All the anger that had been bubbling up over the weeks finally burst.

Hinata slumped the back of his head against the door listening for any movement. He was met with silence and contemplated opening the door. Hinata knew that when he got mad he tended to bottle it up until it finally spilled over. After his outburst, he felt particularly bad for taking all that anger out on the one he loved, even if he was the sole cause of said outburst.

"Hey Tobio?" He called out. He frowned when he was met with silence. He was probably still mad, which was a given, and didn't want to talk to him. "Can you explain it to me yet?" Once again, nothing met his ears, not even a small _'tch'_ that he had gotten accustomed to over time.

Hinata decided it would be best to wait for an answer because, yes he was aware that he shared an apartment with Kageyama, and no he didn't plan on letting him inside til he explained himself. He slid down onto the floor, waiting. He felt his eyes shutting but he knew that a response _should_ wake him up.

A small rumble of thunder woke Hinata out of his small daze. He frowned because he knew Kageyama absolutely hated the rain and preferred to be in bed or watching a movie, not that Hinata minded of course.

"Hey B-" Hinata swung open the door without much further thought, however, instead of being greeted by his boyfriend, there was nothing. He peeked out of the apartment and looked left and right. Nothing...? 

"Tobio?" He called out into the empty hallway, as if expecting his boyfriend to seemingly manifest out of nowhere. He felt a small pang of guilt and worry that his boyfriend was not in the vicinity but decided to ignore it, stepping out into the hall. he shut the door behind him, still in his slippers, walking down the hall to inspect the area. Again, his search came through empty. 

Ok... Maybe he should be panicking a little bit.

  


Hinata yanked open his apartment door and rushed to the couch, where his phone lay. In the hall, he stumbled over something, cursing and kicked it to the corner of the room. He picked up his phone, quickly scrolling through his contacts. Under 'Tobio <3' he clicked the phone number. A small buzzing on the floor alerted him. The phone was literally on the carpet where he had dropped it earlier. 

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck" Hinata realised chanting curse words probably was not going to help his situation and called someone, that someone being Kageyama's teammate Hoshiumi. He knew that if Kageyama had gone, he would have gone to a friend... right?

"Ehhhh... Hinata?" Hoshiumi's tired voice rang through the speaker. Hinata was aware of how late it was and that it was definitely past the bedtime of any normal human being. "Wassup?"

"Hoshiumi-san! Have you seen Tobio?" Hinata asked fidgeting with his phone case. _'Please be there, please be there...'_

"Kageyama? No I haven't seen him since training... why, did something happen?" Hoshiumi seemed slightly more awake now, concern seeping into his voice for his teammate.

"Ah... no, sorry don't worry about it-" Hinata stumbled over his words because, no he was not going to cry in front of one of the people he looked up too.

"Did you fight?" Hoshiumi was definitely awake now. 

"Well... I kicked him out of the apartment because I was mad-"

"Don't you share one?" Hoshiumi stated _(the obvious)_ , cutting him off.

"... Yeah"

"Oh shit dude"

"Sorry I called, I was just seeing if he came to stay with you," Hinata said in a hurry. He had glanced at the clock and it was not the time to be calling people, even if he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Well, that's what he told himself.

After finishing the conversation and hanging up on Hoshiumi, Hinata stared blankly at the wall. _Oh he fucked up big time._ He was sure that if Kageyama didn't go to Hoshiumi, he probably would not have gone to any other teammates either. There was a possibility of other friends... or their Karasuno friends but Kageyama wouldn't sacrifice his pride after being kicked out of his own apartment.

Hinata buried his face into the couch cushions with a small sob. He knew he messed up and he felt really bad. He shouldn't have gotten mad at Kageyama. He should have heard him out. Kageyama could have told him what was going on. He WOULD have told him what was wrong.

With his final resolve, Hinata called one of his closest friends, and teammates since joining Black Jackals. Calling a friend at this time was dumb, especially after he told himself it wasn't the time to call people. In the dark room, his phone displayed the bright screen of 'BOKUTOSAN!!'

  


"Sho...?" Bokuto's voice was heavy with sleep. "It's not like you to call this late!" Despite it literally being ass crack in the morning, Bokuto still sounded his usual self after one sentence. "What's wrong?"

"Bokuto-sannnnnn. I messed up bad * _hic*_ and I got real mad and I * _hic*_ he ran away * _hic*_ and... and-" Hinata's words slurred together as he tried to tell his teammate what was wrong. 

"Woah, woah, buddy calm down, I can't understand what your saying," There was a small rustle of sheets as he moved from what Hinata presumed was his bed.

"It's just * _hic*_ he didn't come home * _hic*_ and I got real mad * _hic*_ I didn't mean to-"

"Hey Hey Hey, you need to take a deep breath," There was a hint of panic in Bokuto's voice as he tried to calm down Hinata through the phone. Hinata didn't respond, instead trying to take deep breaths to try and make out sentences. His hands trembled as he pulled a pillow to his chest.

"Hinata?" Oh God, he woke up Akaashi too.

"I'm sorry- I'll hang up now, I didn't mean to wake you Akaashi-san, Bokuto-san- I'm really sorry! I won't do it again!"

"Oi, you need to calm yourself down," Bokuto was surprisingly firm as he spoke to Hinata through the phone, "now tell us what happened." 

After finally managing to form coherent sentences, Akaashi and Bokuto remained silent on the other end of the line. "... and now he won't come back home and I can't find him."

"Hinata, I don't mean to be rude, but he was right when he said you shared an apartment," Akaashi said.

Hinata gave a small "I know," which probably just came out as a pathetic whimper.

"However, I do understand why you got mad at him and it is completely valid... though kicking him out might have been a bit much,"

"It was ok for me to be mad?" Hinata whispered, not even sure if his friends heard him.

"Yes-" Akaashi's answer was cut off as he heard a small _thud_ , like the phone had dropped onto the floor. Hinata, still clutching his pillow, listened as the two on the other line were whispering harshly to each other. It would have been sort of funny if he hadn't been going through what might be a breakup.

  


"Hinata!" Bokuto's voice rang loudly through the phone, so loud that Hinata had to pull the phone away from his ear in shock.

"Bokuto-san...?" 

"Did he give you anything?"

"Give me-? I don't think so..."

"Did he drop something or try to give you anything? Is there something on the doorstep or in the hallway-" His voice had gotten quite loud, considering the time and his voice carried a hint of panic that it didn't earlier.

"Bokuto, you're scaring him," Akaashi reprimanded Bokuto softly, because yet it was still REALLY late at night... well, early in the morning.

"I can go check, but I don't think he did." Hinata mumbled into the phone, abandoning the pillow and the warm comfort of the couch. He plodded into the hallway where pairs of shoes were scattered across the floor. He frowned, "There's a bunch of shoes..."

"A box?" Bokuto pushed on. Hinata frowned at that one. If Kageyama had brought a box he would have definitely seen it long beforehand. He searched the ground begrudgingly, feeling around in the corners when his hands came across a small object. A box.

"Is it there?"

"Oh. A real small one? It's like black and velvety?" He said, holding up the box with his other hand, examining it. "Do I open it?"

"Yes-"

"What if he doesn't want that-" Akaashi said, cutting him off

"He left it there for a reason Keiji!" There was a small mumble of protest from Akaashi before Bokuto started again, "you can open it if you really want to."

  


Hinata clicked the speaker button, putting the phone on the floor and sitting down cross-legged. He frowned at the small box. Should he open it? Curiosity was tugging at his brain telling him to open the box and see whats inside, while another part of him told him that he should listen to Akaashi and wait.

There's no time like the present. "I'm opening it,"

He ran the small box through his hands before slowly opening it. Hinata felt like he should close his eyes to build suspense, but instead just blankly stared at the item in the box. A small gold ring perched neatly in the box. Small diamonds were embedded into the middle, making a small line. This was-

"It's an engagement ring Sho,"

  


"OH SHIT."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have an exam tomorrow and yes i am using this as a procrastination technique

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it isn't that bad - but I will be updating whenever I feel lol - comments and feedback is welcome to help me improve my writing :DDD


End file.
